


Souji and the Girl

by RadioactiveRice



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Daidara needs love too, Excluding important tags for the sake of surprise, First time tagging, Hanamura Yosuke Is NOT Gay, Hanamura Yosuke is NOT Jealous, I think they're underaged, In Japan at least, Let's screw with Persona timelines, M/M, Other, Should I check underaged?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRice/pseuds/RadioactiveRice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has confessed his love to Yosuke, so why was he picking up some girl at the station? It's up to the Yosuke-lead Investigation Team to find out, and just so we're all clear: Hanamura Yosuke is NOT jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souji and the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So. First work. Persona not mine. Have mercy. Yeah.

It’s been a week since Souji confessed to him.

Naturally, Yosuke didn’t give him a straight answer. He didn’t say no, because he didn’t want things to get weird between them. He didn’t say yes, either, because he definitely wasn’t gay. He liked his porn very heterosexual, thank you very much, and he’d gone after the skirt of almost every girl in the Investigation Team, for pete’s sake (almost because although Naoto had her moments, he definitely wasn’t going to hit that). So once again, just for the sake of absolute truth and clarity, he was definitely, definitely not gay.

He liked kissing Souji, though. B-Because he has nice lips! And it wasn’t like Yosuke was exclusive with anyone else (not to say that he and Souji were exclusive), so he hasn’t had any action in a while... a-and Souji insisted that it was okay to kiss him even without the commitment so...

B-But, they’d never let it go as far as making out!

... Okay, maybe they did a few times, but that wasn’t gay! It was... youthful experimentation! The adventures of a curious teenage boy in his search for knowledge about life!

~~ Shit, he was beginning to sound like Teddy. ~~

So again, just so we're all clear: Hanamura Yosuke was definitely NOT gay.

HOWEVER, seeing as it was SOUJI who confessed to HIM, Yosuke reserved the right to... be a little upset at Souji should he go out with someone else. (And so, Yosuke maintained that he did not freak out, but merely exerted his right hen he found Souji locked in a tight embrace with some little brunette girl at Yasoinaba Station.

Was that why Souji blew him off when he invited him to Okina? To pick some girl up? Who was she anyway? Some girlfriend from the city? Why hadn’t Souji mentioned her before? Were they still together?! Well then, why _the hell_ would Souji tell him that he lo--

Ehem, er, anyway, it was for the sake of answering those calm, definitely not jealousy-driven questions that he’d went off to tail the pair.

He didn’t have to go solo for long, though.

He was just hiding behind a bush at Samegawa, being totally inconspicuous, when suddenly, Naoto was beside him, asking him who Souji was with. That didn’t scare the crap out of him, not one bit. After he recovered from... not getting the crap scared out of him, he explained the situation to Naoto, who hummed and joined him in his  ~~ stalking ~~ investigation.

They followed Souji and the girl to the riverbed, where Souji put down the case he was carrying, and opened it to reveal his fishing gear. He demonstrated to the girl how to use it and, in response, the girl grabbed the fishing rod from Souji and huffed about how she knew how to fish.

Ungrateful brat.

Yosuke had to swallow his thoughts when the girl’s petulant words were backed up by her catching a freakin’ _Guardian_ on her first try. Yosuke's jaw promptly fell to the floor. Didn’t Souji say that Guardians were practically impossible to come by on sunny days?!

Humming a happy little tune, the girl proudly showed off the giant fish to the flabbergasted Souji. She then went off to the old man by the riverbed to trade the fish for some weird shirt, a crestfallen Souji following behind.

As they watched Souji and the girl leave, Yosuke silently wondered if that was what the girl had that he didn’t, an interest in fishing. Was Souji angry about that time Yosuke had called his fishing hobby weird and told him that it was an old man’s hobby? Did he have to learn fishing now? Were there books about it at the central shopping district? Why’d he have to buy a freakin’ book about it? It’s probably in the internet, isn’t it? What--

Okay, stop. Yosuke was not going to learn _fishing_ , of all things. After all, the only thing that was more ridiculous than Yosuke learning to fish was Souji leaving him because of freakin’ _fish_.

* * *

They tailed the pair all the way to the Central Shopping District, where Yosuke and Naoto’s little Investigation duo turned into a triplet with a curious Rise’s joining them. The three of them then followed Souji and the girl into Daidara’s, hiding behind some of the armors on display.

Yosuke snorted. Was Souji an idiot? What girl would want to hang out at a smithie's? Only Chie and the girls at the Investigation Team, but that’s it! And it’s not like they do it for fun, either. Boy, Souji really messed up with this one. Surely, the girl would--

How _the crap_ did the girl know how to use a freakin’ _naginata_?! When did Daidara even start producing naginatas?! It wasn’t like she was just swinging it around, either. From what Yosuke could tell after watching Tomoe in battle, the girl actually knew _how_ to use it, stance and all! What kind of girl knew how to use a naginata?! Were traditional Japanese weapons some kind of new trend at the city? Had Yosuke been away for _that long_?

Oh, who was he kidding, weapons would never become a trend in the city! This girl was dangerous! What the hell had possessed Souji to hang out with someone like that?! (Yosuke chose to ignore the fact that Souji hung around weapon-wielding teenagers all the time. No matter what, it was weird, weird, fuckin’ weird for some girl to know how to properly swing around a freakin’ naginata.)

Eventually, the girl put down the weapon, sighing about how it nostalgic it was. A blushing Daidara approach them after, telling the girl that she could keep it if she wanted to.

A real naginata. Daidara was giving away a five-foot long, real as fuck naginata to the girl. For fucking _free_.

“She’s that charming?!! He wouldn’t even give me a discount!” Rise screeched, and they knew that to be true. She tried to charm Daidara into giving her some free weapons when she first joined the team, only to be denied by a completely uninterested Daidara. Yosuke guessed that the scene was reopening old wounds.

The girl blushed profusely at Daidara’s offer, but declined it politely, telling him that it would be too much. Instead, she got a naginata keychain off the counter and asked for that. Of course, Daidara agreed.

If one were to ask Yosuke, though, the girl should’ve just done them all a favor and asked for a weapon or a piece of armor _they_ could use. You know, so she could do something other than piss him off.

Just to clarify, Yosuke wasn’t pissed because he was jealous. No, he definitely wasn’t. He was just pissed that Souji was hanging around someone so clearly dangerous. Honestly, Souji should know by then with all those tiny, cupid-like shadows they had to face that the phrase “small but terrible” was definitely no joke.

* * *

Their team gained two new members when they followed the pair to Souzai Daigaku. As Souji and the girl were going in for a snack, Chie and Yukiko were going out, apparently just having finished eating. They spotted Yosuke, Naoto, and a griping Rise (when Souji and the girl walked by Marukyu Tofu, the girl asked if it was the shop run by the family of “that idol”. Rise had almost screeched out loud about how the girl couldn’t even find the decency to remember her name) behind a light post and decided to join.

“Wow, she’s like, really pretty,” Chie commented as they watched the fucking happy couple fold fucking paper cranes while waiting for their fucking orders.

“She’s not _that_ pretty!” Rise insisted petulantly.

“When we saw her up close, she looked a bit... older, though? Older than us, anyway,” Yukiko commented.

“An older woman?!” Rise shrieked in disbelief.

“Did any of you even stop to think that they may not be--” Yosuke started drowning Naoto out at that point, as he normally did. Older women? Was that Souji’s type? He wasn’t either of those things! He was never going to be a woman and... when was Souji’s birthday again? Oh god. Yosuke was younger than him by three months! _Three months_!

Biting his lip, Yosuke focused on watching the pair again as the rest of his companions bickered about one thing or the other. Their orders had come around and Souji was currently multitasking between eating and talking to the girl, who watched him with a gentle expression while taking a bite now and then. He thought about how it was the opposite when Souji was with him, how he did most of the talking and Souji did the listening, looking at him with that same gentle look that told Yosuke exactly how much he loved--

Oh god.

Oh _god_.

The girl loved Souji. Like, really loved him. She wasn’t like all those girls in school who just wanted to go out with him because they had some fantasy of him being a prince-like yakuza, or just thought he was hot. She really, actually loved him. This came down on Yosuke hard, kind of like how those weird, floating shadows that sat atop inverted pyramids did. Yosuke tried to swallow this fact (she loves him. Cool. Whatever), but like when he tries to dry-swallow cold meds, bile just keep pushing it back out.

“Yosuke-senpai!” Naoto’s voice snapped him out of his ruminating.

“Let’s go. Senpai and the girl have proceeded to Tatsuhime Shrine.”

* * *

Kanji was the next to join, asking them what was up just as they were about to follow the pair up the shrine. They hid behind a tree before Rise began (bitching about) explaining the situation to Kanji. Yosuke drowned them out in favor of watching Souji and the girl--or woman, if Yukiko’s eyes could be trusted--bond over the apron-wearing fox.

He watched the fox smell the girl’s hand before it moved further into her touch. The girl then giggled about how the fox was so much like “Koro-chan”. Souji replied that the fox “really isn’t”.

What was he suppose to do now, Yosuke wondered. He was no match for the girl, that much was obvious. She was pretty, charming, and she understood Souji’s weird hobbies when he could only snort and tell him how weird he was. She obviously loved him, and even if Souji confessed to him, Yosuke knew that he loved her, too. There was really no competition. There was also no reason for Souji to stay once the school year’s over. He had a pretty, lovable girlfriend in the city. He wasn’t going to stay, just because Yosuke asked him to.

After giving an offering to the Shrine, Souji and the girl bid the fox farewell. Their investigation team immediately went to follow. Yosuke didn’t. He understood where he stood with Souji now, and he really didn’t need it to be rubbed in his face.

He intended to sit down somewhere in the Shrine, and maybe just hang out for a while, when he felt a stare piercing at his back. He turned around, and found that the fox had not left. Instead, it was staring right at him, and you can call Yosuke crazy, but it looked like the damned fox was scolding him.

Yosuke left immediately after, if only because the fox was making him really, really uncomfortable.

* * *

The gods must hate him that day, Yosuke realized. Not only did he find out that he didn’t really matter to his best friend (at least not as much as his fucking pretty, older city girlfriend), he couldn’t even get out of watching them. When he finally came down from the Shrine, Chie ran up to him. They’d apparently just noticed that he hadn’t followed. Yosuke told Chie that he didn’t want to continue following Souji anymore, but typical Chie brushed him off, telling him to “stop being stupid and let’s go!”

Honestly, Yosuke just really wanted to go home.

* * *

The couple’s next destination was Junes. When they got to the food court, Yosuke found that his annoyance-turned-resigned-misery faded and made way for indignation. That was some nerve Souji had, bringing the girl to Junes. Sure, Yosuke didn't own Junes, contrary to popular opinion, but it was his territory, dammit! And sure, Souji probably knew everyone’s schedule to the second, and he probably knew that it was Yosuke’s day off and thought that he was still at Okina, but still. Couldn’t he just have brought her somewhere else to eat? Like Aiya! And anyway, didn’t they just eat at Souzai Daigaku? Why bring her to Junes, of all places?

Yosuke grit his teeth, and found that he was feeling a strong urge to finally march over and give Souji a piece of his mind. He almost did it too, if it weren't for Rise who beat him to the punch.

The rest of them watched in horror as the freshman angrily stomped over, slamming a hand onto Souji and the girl’s table. This obviously shocked the couple and Souji was probably about to tell Rise off, when she cut him off by pointing an extremely rude finger right at the girl’s face.

“I demand to know who you are and what _the hell_ you are to senpai!"

The girl blinked at Rise. Then, before her face broke into a sweet smile.

“You must be Rise-chan, then.”

Rise fell back, clearly taken aback by the girl’s recognition of her. The girl ignored her, and rose to bow.

“Thank you very much for always taking care of Sou-chan,” she said, before rising and offering another bright smile. 

“My name is Minako, I’m Sou-chan’s Mama.”

...

What _the fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. Sorry for being an unoriginal little shit with the title, couldn't come up with a better one. 
> 
> I'm in love with the idea of crossing over P3 and P4, and it was just a matter of how everyone was connected. I got so many ideas on it, like making the protagonists cousins or something, but I eventually settled for this one. Hope you liked it, and there will be more where that came from! (we know who Souji's mama is, any idea who papa is? ;))
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
